


Reckless

by neun_geschichten



Category: The Hurt Locker (2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После смерти Томпсона его место занимает сержант первого класса - Уильям Джеймс. Сэнборну он не нравится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless

\- Насчет Томпсона... Мои соболезнования. Я слышал, хороший был сапер.  
Сэнборн смотрит на руки новичка. Тот стоит к нему вполоборота и не замечает, что его оценивают. У сержанта Джеймса руки сильные, жилистые. Такими можно отлично кого-нибудь придушить.  
\- Да. И командир был отменный.  
\- Мне его не заменить, но я попытаюсь.  
\- Я ценю это.  
\- Но, знаешь, - прищурившись, как от солнца, говорит Джеймс, - если твое время пришло, то ты бессилен что-либо изменить.  
У Сэнборна странное выражение, будто он в замешательстве.  
\- Да, наверно, ты прав, - отвечает, глядя в пол, потом поднимает взгляд, - Выдвигаемся завтра в шесть.  
\- Жду с нетерпением.

Сначала Джеймс кажется вполне обычным парнем из Теннесси. Многие из их взвода - сельские ребята с востока. Большая часть из них была механиками, плотниками, сварщиками, электриками, водопроводчиками, и, когда что-нибудь ломается, они нисколько не теряют присутствия духа. Элдридж вон постоянно ковыряется в машинах, будто намазано ему там.  
Сэнборн как-то слышал, что девизом ребят из штата Теннесси, добровольно поступавших на военную службу, была фраза: "Я доброволец, сэр!".   
Девизом их взвода должно быть: "Я починю это, сэр!"  
Сэнборн невольно хмыкает.

Новый командир вежлив. Улыбку можно назвать доброжелательной, но потом Сэнборн улавливает в его взгляде нечто, похожее на легкую маниакальность. И если очень приглядеться, то Джеймс чем-то напоминает тех психопатов, которые, не мигая, пялятся в прицел, а, увидев в нем террориста, приобретают жуткий вид наркомана, дорвавшегося до дозы. 

Снаружи Сэнборна ждет Элдридж, и они вместе идут до столовой. Уже давно за полдень, жара немного спала, солнце все ниже и ниже склоняется к горизонту, окрашивая в розоватый цвет гигантские цистерны, бараки, где живут солдаты, сложенные из сырого кирпича стены зданий и отблескивающую жесть ангаров. Сэнборн, судя по виду, где-то глубоко в своих мыслях, и Элдридж решает его не отвлекать. Он молча шагает рядом, но потом все-таки не выдерживает:  
\- Ну?   
Сэнборн как будто ждал вопроса.  
\- Нормальный парень, любит армию, выглядит надежным. Деревенщина, правда.   
\- Мне почему-то всегда нравились южане.  
\- Тогда он точно в твоем вкусе.  
\- Какого хера все твои шутки такие гейские, а? Это даже не смешно, - бубнит Элдридж.  
\- Если твое время пришло... - передразнивает Сэнборн.  
\- Он так сказал?  
Сэнборн улыбается и кивает.

***

 

Они останавливаются в непонятном, забытом Аллахом гетто. Вокруг жара, кучи мусора на дороге, песок и полуразвалившиеся дома, в конце улицы какой-то мужик тащит на плече старый телевизор. Сэнборн почему-то вспоминает Томпсона.  
“Может, они поймут наконец, что если разбрасывать бомбы по улицам, то первой всегда расхуячит их улицу.”  
"Особо нечего расхуячивать," - думает Сэнборн, оглядывая периметр.  
Из хамви первым выходит Джеймс, Сэнборн сразу за ним, Элдридж слезает с турели и выходит последним.   
\- У меня - чисто, - говорит Сэнборн.  
\- Чисто, - повторяет Элдридж.  
\- И где все? - Джеймс, с зажатой в губах сигаретой, особого энтузиазма не выражает.  
Штаб дает им координаты. Трое продвигаются вдоль по улице. Позиция открытая, и, хоть вокруг ни души, случиться может все, что угодно. Сэнборн советует смотреть под ноги. И он, и Элдридж постоянно осматриваются. в отличие от Джеймса. За поворотом стоит пустой хамви, Элдридж аккуратно заглядывает внутрь.  
\- Они бросили машину.  
\- Да, да, я понял.  
Джеймс пинает мусор носком ботинка, курит, потом вдруг куда-то идет.  
“Какого хрена?” - хочет спросить Сэнборн, но у него на лице все написано, Элдридж только кивает в знак согласия.

Расчет брошенного хамви в полном составе сидит внутри полуразрушенного здания. Джеймс заглядывает внутрь и улыбается. Ребята держатся хорошо, но все равно выглядят напуганными.  
\- Где тут у вас бомба?  
\- Пойдем, я покажу, - говорит солдат с усиками, “Картер” - написано на нашивке. - Вниз по дороге метров двадцать, по этой стороне улицы, на восток от мечети. Наш информатор говорит, что видел провода в куче мусора. Возможно, бомба. Я ему верю.  
\- Понял, сейчас разберемся.  
\- Хочешь с ним поговорить?  
\- Нет, все в порядке, - говорит Джеймс и поворачивается к Элдриджу. - Эй, спец, давай сюда машину.  
\- Зачем? - спрашивает Джей Ти, хотя знает ответ, кажется, даже в воздухе уже запахло маниакальностью.  
\- Надо достать костюм.  
\- А робот на что?  
\- Я сам.  
\- Может, лучше робота заслать, посмотрим, что там?  
\- Нет, сам справлюсь.  
Джеймс по-дурацки улыбается и кивает. Так обычно ведут себя хаджи, когда ничего не понимают, но все равно делают вид, что все поняли. Сэнборну ни хрена не нравится вся эта затея. И улыбка эта начинает его порядком бесить.

***

 

Куртка, штаны сапера - все весит в районе двадцати килограмм. Плюс шлем - еще, грубо говоря, пять.  
Джеймс держится так, будто бы обошелся одними перчатками, но процедура засовывания его во все это защитное дерьмо выглядит очень круто со стороны. Багдадская малышня на одном из балконов громко смеется и тычет пальцами в солдат.  
Сэнборн снова предлагает робота, но Джеймс настроен решительно.  
\- Погнали, - говорит он и почти срывается с места.  
“Хренов костюм весит, как мой племянник, а он почти бежит”, - думает Сэнборн и мотает головой. А вот Элдридж, кажется, впечатлен.  
\- Резвый перец.  
\- Долбоеб он, а не резвый.  
Удалившись на несколько метров, Джеймс бросает дымовую гранату. “Отвлекающий маневр”, - отвечает он раза с пятого. А когда перед ним резко тормозит таксист, и Джеймс просто стоит там, направив пистолет на водителя, Сэнборн ловит себя на мысли, что, наверно, был бы не очень против, если бы сраный хаджи сбил нахрен этого самоуверенного ублюдка. 

***

 

Когда с Джеймса снимают шлем, он с облегчением выдыхает. И опять улыбается. На щеках румянец, по вискам течет пот. Сэнборн стоит близко, он бесшумно втягивает носом воздух, расстегивая липучки на костюме. Дергает за края несколько грубо, что, естественно, привлекает внимание Джеймса.  
\- Неплохо сработались в первый день, - говорит он, пристально глядя на сержанта.  
\- Сработались - это когда ты говоришь со мной, а я - с тобой, - бормочет Сэнборн, снимая с него куртку.  
Элдридж подбирает детали костюма и относит в хамви, старясь при этом не упустить ничего из их разговора.  
\- Мы что, на свидание собираемся, Джей Ти?  
Сэнборн хмурится, снимая последнюю деталь брони. Он обычно очень спокойный, но сейчас выглядит так, будто это всеобщее заблуждение.  
\- Нет, мы собираемся ходить на задания. И моя задача - тебя охранять, чтобы мы продолжали ходить на задания.  
\- Мы на войне, - отвечает Джеймс и идет в сторону хамви.

Когда Сэнборн закрывает багажник, к нему подходит Элдридж и едва слышно говорит:   
\- Эй, осталось всего тридцать девять дней.  
Конкретно сейчас для Сэнборна эти полтора месяца кажутся целой вечностью. Джеймс ждет их в машине. По дороге он делает попытку завязать разговор.  
\- Слушай, я не хотел наводить кипиш, просто так вышло, - и это ни хрена на оправдание не похоже. Сожаления в голосе у Джеймса тоже не прослеживается. Сэнборн все равно мельком смотрит на него, в надежде хотя бы в лице разглядеть муки совести, но потом со вздохом отворачивается. Джеймсу насрать.  
\- Понятно, - спокойно отвечает Сэнборн.   
\- Я серьезно, брат. Нам же работать вместе. Но ты привыкнешь к моему темпу.  
\- К твоему темпу?  
\- Люблю делать все по-быстрому. Ну, знаешь, чтобы у повстанцев не оставалось времени на план Б.  
Сэнборн молчит и просто продолжает вести машину.

***

 

В столовой, которая, на самом деле, представляет собой тент с кучей столов, обвешана эмблемами различных забегаловок: PIZZA HUT, SUBWAY, BURGER KING. Сэнборн и Элдридж сидят среди моря других солдат и, не особо заботясь о манерах, уплетают пиццу.  
\- Кетчуп, - просит Сэнборн с набитым ртом.  
Элдридж передает ему бутылку, потом отрывает кусочек от своего слайса, рассматривая его.  
\- Это не Pizza Hut, - бормочет он и морщится. - Это даже не пепперони. Круглое - да, мясное - да, но это не пепперони.  
\- Козлятина, наверно.  
\- Козлятина? Я был бы рад, если бы это была козлятина. Я бы съел грузовик козлятины, брат. Но это что-то другое, - Элдридж кладет кусочек “пепперони” на стол и пару раз тыкает в него пальцем. - Оно отвратительное.  
\- Молись о настоящей пепперони, и, пока молишься о колбасе, молись о новом командире.  
\- Уверен, что хочешь быть парнем в бронекостюме?

В следующий момент они замечают Джеймса на раздаче.   
\- Лучше я, чем он, - тихо говорит Сэнборн, рассматривая их командира. Тот стоит с подносом в паре метров от их стола. Белая майка плотно обтягивает тело, и крепкий Джеймс на фоне своих относительно тощих сослуживцев выглядит, как парень на развороте женского журнала. Сэнборн мысленно пририсовывает ему бабочку и поливает литром масла. 

Через пару минут Джеймс подходит к ним, и Сэнборн вынужден опустить взгляд, чтобы не заржать. Образ в его голове еще слишком яркий.  
\- Привет, Джеймс, - говорит Элдридж.  
Джеймс садится, ничего не сказав в ответ, и воцаряется неловкое молчание. Элдридж прекращает есть и просто пялится на него.  
\- Ты там, конечно, отжег, чувак, - говорит он.  
\- Да? - не поднимая головы, отзывается Джеймс.  
\- Бля, да! Ты либо слишком удачливый сукин сын, либо ты реально хорош. Так выскочить на машину! Пистолетом ему в башку! Охуеть! - тарахтит Оуэн. - Но ты же понимаешь, что мог умереть? Ты знаешь это, правда? А дальше что?  
Сэнборн молча ест свою еду, делая вид, как будто ни Джеймса, ни Элдриджа рядом с ним нет. Особенно последнего. Вообще, Элдридж - славный парень, ему бы цены не было, если бы он не порол периодически чушь.  
Джеймс немного не догоняет.  
\- Не знаю, - медленно говорит он. - Что?  
\- Ничего, - открывает тайну Элдридж. - Ничего, ты не встретишь своего создателя, не будешь куковать в аду. Просто разложишься на маленькие кусочки ДНК.  
Сэнборн поднимает голову от тарелки. “Серьезно?” - почти горит у него на лбу. “Про кусочки ДНК - это что, метафорический отсыл к Томпсону, мать твою?”   
Но, тем не менее, Сэнборн, глядя Джеймсу в глаза, говорит:  
\- Он всех спрашивает, что они думают о смерти. С тех пор, как Томпсон погиб.  
Джеймс кивает.  
\- Я вообще об этом не думаю. Пустая трата времени, - говорит он и возвращается к еде.  
Элдридж еще какое-то время смотрит на него, но потом отворачивается.

***

 

Сэнборн курит, наблюдая, как иракский пацан втюхивает свои DVD Джеймсу, когда к нему подходит комбат - коренастый, здоровый мужик, каких еще поискать.  
\- Жетоны, наконец, пришли, - он протягивает Сэнборну белый конверт и почему-то кивает в сторону Джеймса. - Подумал, что лучше отдать их тебе.  
\- Спасибо, сэр.  
Сэнборн убирает их в задний карман, провожая взглядом Джеймса. Он понимает, что им придется как-то наладить общение, иначе все это плохо закончится.  
До конца смены 2-й роты остается тридцать восемь дней.

***

 

Из Британского посольства эвакуируют людей.   
Джеймс в полном боекомплекте бодрым шагом идет к машине, когда со стороны невысокого здания раздается выстрел. Снаряд попадает прямо в открытое окно, и машина загорается.  
\- Блядь!  
\- Подрывник-1, как ты? - Сэнборн бежит к хамви за огнетушителем. - Подрывник-1, прием!  
Джеймс даже сквозь бронестекло защитного шлема слышит, как звучит пламя. Тихое, низкое рокотание, немного похожее на звук развевающейся по ветру парусины.  
\- Давай сюда, - говорит он Сэнборну, забирая огнетушитель, потом смотрит на Элдриджа. - Специалист, будешь прикрывать меня. Сэнборн, лезь на крышу.

Когда Сэнборн добирается до позиции, машина уже потушена. Джеймс ковыряется со стороны багажника с ломом, пару раз пинает. А потом багажник открывается, и единственное, что Сэнборн слышит по рации - это “бог ты мой”.  
Дело дрянь - это уже понятно, но Сэнборн относительно спокоен. До определенного момента.

Джеймс снимает куртку бронекостюма, затем шлем.  
\- Что он делает!?  
\- Не знаю, - отвечает Элдридж, и уже к подошедшему командиру: - Ты что делаешь?  
\- Там столько взрывчатки - все шансы умереть! - говорит Джеймс. - Если помирать, то с комфортом. Тащи наушники.  
\- Элдридж, что там происходит? - спрашивает Сэнборн.  
Внизу Джеймс снимает защитные штаны, и Сэнборн чувствует, как внутри противно сворачивается узлом страх за другого человека. Он привык волноваться за Томпсона, но, когда появился этот безбашенный кантри-бой, единственное, что Сэнборн мог испытывать, это шок и крайнюю степень недовольства. И сейчас ему было неприятно осознавать, что он переживает за того, кому сохранность собственной жизни в жопу не уперлась.  
\- Он просит наушники, прикрой меня, пожалуйста! - пыхтит на бегу Элдридж.  
Больше всего Сэнборну хочется, чтобы вся эта херня побыстрее закончилась. Он нервно осматривает окрестности, слушая, как Джеймс шаг за шагом начинает обезвреживать бомбу голыми руками. Без костюма. Без шлема. Без страха. Безрассудно.  
Сэнборну кажется на секунду, что он, как мамаша, боится сейчас за всех троих.

\- Нашел провод. Удаляю... Ищу запалы.  
Джеймс лезет на заднее сиденье машины. Там стоит едкий запах гари, внутри салона жарче, чем снаружи, на десяток градусов. Он сильно потеет, со лба течет. Вспарывает ножом обивку, режет поролон, вырывая подкладку кусками.  
\- В заднем сидении ничего нет. Вроде бы…

\- Вижу молодого парня на крыше, на девять часов от тебя, - говорит Сэнборн Элдриджу. - Присматривай за ним.  
\- Понял.

\- В переднем сидении тоже ничего, - отчитывается Джеймс. Система климат контроля слабо дымит, но он не обращает внимания. - И в двери ничего… И на полу ничего… Бардачок тоже пустой.  
\- Может, они под машиной? - спрашивает Сэнборн.  
\- Ни один из проводов не ведет туда, они где-то в салоне.

\- Эй, Сэнборн! Ты кекса с видеокамерой видишь?  
\- Нет, где?  
\- На мои двенадцать часов, и направил ее прямо на меня.  
\- Ни хрена не видать.  
\- Сэнборн, бля, он прямо на двенадцать от меня, на двенадцать!  
\- Все, я его вижу.  
\- Он мне не нравится.  
\- Мне тоже, глаз с него не своди.  
\- И что мне с ним делать?  
\- Ты у нас умник, вот и принимай умное решение.

\- Нашел еще провода, - отзывается Джеймс, - которые никуда, блядь, не ведут.  
\- Джеймс, что у тебя?  
\- Все замечательно, как сам?  
\- Мы засиделись. И чем быстрее отсюда свалим, тем лучше.  
\- Ага...  
\- Тут слишком много зрителей собралось, надо сваливать отсюда.  
\- Понял тебя. Дай только с этой херней разобраться.  
\- Джеймс, пора сваливать! Джеймс, как слышишь?  
\- Заебал, слышу! - Джеймс выкидывает наушники, залезает обратно в машину.

Сэнборн видит, как вдоль по улице из здания выводят последних людей.  
\- Джеймс, эвакуация завершена, - говорит он по рации. - Уходим, пускай инженеры с этим бардаком сами разбираются.  
Но ответа нет.  
\- Мы уходим? - спрашивает Элдридж.  
\- Так точно.  
\- Почему Джеймс мне не отвечает?  
\- А он, по ходу, наушники снял.  
\- Пожалуйста, скажи ему, пусть наденет наушники обратно.  
\- Джеймс, сержант Сэнборн очень просит тебя надеть наушники! - Элдридж видит “фак” и смотрит на крышу. - Ну... Типа, никак нет. Не хочет он.  
\- Блядь! - Сэнборн нервничает, но старается держать себя в руках. - Вижу троих на минарете, на шесть часов.  
Джеймс снова появляется в поле зрения, открывает капот у машины.   
\- Какого хрена он делает?  
\- Откуда я знаю? Вроде масло хочет проверить.  
\- Эти люди подают знаки оператору с камерой, - у Сэнборна кончается терпение. Он берет троих в прицел.  
\- Это плохо. Очень плохо.  
\- Быстро прячься за барьер.  
\- Я Джеймса отсюда не вижу!  
\- Прячься, я сказал!  
\- Мы уходим или нет?

Из машины вылетает какая-то черная коробочка. Потом показывается Джеймс.  
\- Все, закончили! - он машет рукой. - Сэнборн, поехали отсюда!  
Сержант спускается вниз с одной мыслью: если не Ирак, если не очередное СВУ, которое Джеймс будет обезвреживать, если не болезнь, не бандиты и не катаклизм, то он сам замочит этого козла.  
Элдридж возится с костюмом, когда Сэнборн подходит к машине. Он и до этого выглядел пришибленным, а, завидев сержанта, приобретает совсем дикий вид. Сэнборн в ярости, но ничем не выдает свое состояние, первоклассный покерфэйс. Элдридж каким-то шестым чувством понимает, скольких трудов стоит Сэнборну сейчас в приступе бешенства просто не удавить гада.

\- Эй, Джеймс.  
Тот оборачивается и тут же отхватывает от Сэнборна по морде, сигарета вылетает у него изо рта.  
\- Никогда не выключай рацию.  
Элдридж тихо хмыкает. Джеймс вылезает из хамви, поднимает сигарету и, размяв челюсть, засовывает обратно в рот, смотрит вслед стремительно удаляющемуся Сэнборну. Выглядит он абсолютно безмятежно. Ковбой Мальборо.

Вечером в столовой Джеймс ест один, за другим столом.

***

 

В прачечной в это время обычно никого нет. Отличная возможность просто насладиться относительной тишиной, одиночеством и умиротворяющим вращением барабанов стиральных машин. Сэнборн с охапкой грязного белья заходит внутрь, но тут же замирает на входе - вытянув перед собой ноги, с сигаретой во рту, на скамье сидит Джеймс и, не моргая, пялится в люк сушилки на болтающиеся там шмотки.  
Сэнборн пару секунд сомневается, но потом идет вдоль скамеек к командиру.   
\- Привет.  
Джеймс медленно поворачивает голову.  
\- Привет.

Сэнборн загружает белье в машинку, закидывает туда кусок мыла, потом садится рядом с Джеймсом. Тот, не отрывая взгляда от сушилки, тихо говорит:  
\- Если когда-нибудь окажешься в моей шкуре и напялишь на себя этот костюм, то узнаешь, как едет крыша, когда сидишь напротив бомбы, - Джеймс оглядывает Сэнборна с ног до головы, задержавшись взглядом где-то в районе солнышка. - Из-за веса брони айкью падает процентов на пять мгновенно. В крови так много адреналина, что начинаются галюны, - он хмыкает, потом смотрит прямо на Сэнборна. - Выключенная рация?  
Сэнборн молчит и смотрит перед собой. Джеймс тушит сигарету о внутреннюю сторону скамейки.  
\- Считай, повезло, если выключенная рация - это самое страшное.

***

 

До конца смены 2-й роты остается двадцать три дня. 

Команда Джеймса находится в южной части полигона “Чистилище” - огромного испещренного кратерами безжизненного куска земли для утилизации взрывчатки с парой-тройкой хижин где-то вдалеке. Несмотря на прямое назначение этого места, Сэнборну оно кажется одним из самых спокойных. Он бы не назвал себя контрол-фриком, просто во всем Ираке такие места, где все под твоим безусловным контролем, можно пересчитать по пальцам. Приятно чувствовать хотя бы капельку уверенности, когда мир вокруг тебя едет с катушек.

\- Подрываю!  
Раздается взрыв, и огромная масса песка, огня и камней взмывает в воздух в виде грибка и постепенно рассеивается, оставляя висеть только клубы черного дыма. Саперы сидят рядом с хамви. Элдридж держит детонатор в ожидании команды.  
\- Готов ко второму подрыву?  
\- Готов.  
\- Подрываю!  
\- Стой, погоди! - Джеймс вдруг подскакивает на ноги. Все это время он сидел в наушниках. - Вот блин, западло. Я свои перчатки там забыл.  
\- Чего?..  
\- Перчатки там оставил. Подожди.  
Он прыгает за руль хамви и едет вниз по склону к месту, где заложены заряды. Это довольно далеко, до них почти полмили. Сэнборн и Элдридж наблюдают, как с каждым метром машина становится все меньше и меньше, и как воздух вокруг нее начинает плыть. В конце концов, она останавливается, из нее выходит Уильям. Крошечная, плохо различимая на фоне песка фигурка. Джеймс гуляет вокруг, осматривается. Кроме него там больше никого нет. Сэнборн смотрит на детонатор, и Элдридж замечает этот взгляд. 

\- Знаешь, эти детонаторы постоянно барахлят, - говорит Оуэн. - Случайные осечки, все такое.  
\- Все будет выглядеть, как преждевременный разрыв снаряда из-за перегрева.  
\- Бум.  
\- Бум, - соглашается Сэнборн.  
\- Таким взрывом его в пыль сотрет.  
\- Шлем.  
\- Да, наверняка кусок шлема уцелеет.  
\- Там точно обрывки волос останутся.  
\- Малюсенькие обрывки волос.  
\- Вот тебе и готовая поправка к инструкциям безопасности. С упором на то, чтобы подобные происшествия никогда не повторялись.  
\- Ты что, серьезно?  
\- Я сам отчет писать не буду.  
\- Я не о том. Ты что, серьезно решил его грохнуть ?  
У Элдриджа детское негодование на лице, он всем своим видом как бы говорит “скажи, что ты пошутил”. Сэнборн смотрит, как Джеймс скачет вдалеке и устраивает какую-то клоунаду с перчатками и руками, потом садится обратно в машину и едет к ним.  
Нет, он не пошутил.

***

 

В яме какая-то неразбериха. “Похоже на день, когда мы все умрем”, - думает Сэнборн. Все одновременно начинают говорить, паника витает в воздухе. Элдридж уже весь трясется от страха помереть в любую секунду.

“Он убит. Вызывай базу, быстро!”  
“База, это Альфа-9. У нас тут полный пиздец!”

\- Я к Барретту, - говорит Сэнборн.  
\- Давай, - Джеймс ползет следом.  
\- Джей Ти, не высовывайся! - орет Элдридж, но сержант уже на холмике.

“Попали под сильный обстрел…”, - слышно на заднем фоне.

\- Я здесь, - Джеймс ложится рядом, откладывает винтовку и смотрит в окуляр, потом кивает Сэнборну. - Дыши ровно... Вижу движение, - говорит он немного погодя.  
\- Где?  
\- За бортиком крыши. 850 метров, над окном.  
\- Вижу. Цель взял.  
\- Огонь… Ушел влево. Дыши глубже.  
Сэнборн снова нажимает на спусковой крючок, но ничего не происходит. Он достает магазин.  
\- Патронов нет, - говорит он. Джеймс не отвечает. - Патронов, говорю, нет.  
\- Элдридж! - орет Джеймс. - Патроны нужны!  
\- А где они?! - Элдридж передвигается чуть ли не по-пластунски, мордой в песок.   
\- Проверь убитого! Должны быть на убитом! - Проходит пара секунд. - Элдридж!  
\- Ищу я, ищу!  
\- Нам стрелять нечем!  
\- Да понял я! - кричит Элдридж. - Нашел!  
\- Спасибо.  
Джеймс передает патроны Сэнборну, и тот вставляет их обратно в винтовку.   
\- Порядок.  
\- Та же цель, - Сэнборн пытается передернуть затвор.  
\- Сука, заело...  
\- Дай посмотрю. Дерьмо. Тут все в крови, вот и заедает, - почти рычит Джеймс. - Элдридж, - опять орет он, - надо кровь счистить. Из-за нее винтовку заедает.  
Элдридж где-то на грани истерики, он смотрит по сторонам, но, кажется, не слышит командира.  
\- Эй, специалист! Кровь счищай!  
Наконец, Элдридж очухивается, забирает патроны.   
\- Чисти давай!  
\- А как...?   
\- Поплюй на них и три! Плюй и три, братан. Плюй и три!  
Сэнборн слабо улыбается, не отрываясь от прицела. Элдридж сплевывает, лихорадочно трет патроны пальцами, но эффекта ноль.   
\- Не получается! - в отчаянии говорит Элдридж. - Нихера не чистится!  
Джеймс спускается к нему.  
\- Да просто плюй и три, - Уильям садится на пятки напротив Элдриджа, забирает патроны. - Погоди, дай я их выну. Где твоя поилка, лей из нее воду. Ты в порядке?  
Он вытаскивает патроны один за другим, Оуэн пытается очистить, но кровь липкая, и у него дрожат руки. Парень напуган до усрачки, еле держится.  
\- Дыши, братан, дыши. Все в порядке, зажми трубку, чтобы вода лилась. Не ссы, все в порядке, - подбадривает Джеймс. - Молодчина, продолжай в том же духе. Ну что, порядок? Вот так. Все хорошо, смотри в оба.  
Джеймс лезет обратно на возвышенность, передает патрон Сэнборну.   
\- На, завали этого ебаного духа.  
Тот перезаряжает вручную, пока Джеймс засовывает остальные патроны в магазин. Проходит доля секунды, он стреляет.  
Налетевший порыв жаркого воздуха от выстрела швыряет ему в лицо горсть песка, противно режут кожу жесткие кварцевые крупинки. Джеймс жмурится, привычно отплевываясь пропитанной вездесущей пылью желто-коричневой слюной. Прищурив в узкие щелки глаза, смотрит обратно в окуляр.  
\- Отлично, один есть.  
\- Вторая цель? - крыша здания в прицеле из-за горячего воздуха качается и рябит.   
\- Двадцать метров, справа.  
\- Вижу.  
\- Если готов, стреляй.  
Сэнборн стреляет, но промахивается, пуля попадает в землю прямо перед хаджи, взбивая облачко пыли. Мужик в тюрбане подскакивает со своей позиции и бежит к постройке.  
\- Он двигается, двигается к зданию! Веди его. Взял цель?  
\- Да, - Сэнборн вновь стреляет.  
\- Упал. Спасибо за внимание, спокойной ночи, - бубнит Джеймс, не отрываясь от окуляра. - Окно, прямо в окне.  
Пуля выбивает куски шлакоблока, никого не задев.   
\- Он все еще там. Левое окно, левое окно, видишь его?  
\- Вижу.  
Выстрел.  
\- Попал.

Жара подступает со всех сторон, вокруг столько песка, что солнце меркнет, видимость, как в лондонском тумане. Джеймс смаргивает с глаз пот и сдувает с пальцев мух, мельком смотрит на Сэнборна. Тому песочная дымка заволокла глаза, белки покраснели, кожа на лице покрылась желтым налетом, губы потрескались. Палец на спусковом крючке едва заметно подрагивает. Периодически он шумно выдыхает, чтобы немного ослабить напряжение в теле.  
\- Эй, Оуэн! - зовет Джеймс.  
\- Да?  
\- Принеси сок из рюкзака, пожалуйста.  
\- Сейчас, секунду.  
\- Держи, - Элдридж бросает сок к ногам и отползает в укрытие.  
\- Спасибочки.  
Джеймс протыкает трубочкой пакет и пару секунд колеблется, сомневаясь, что Сэнборн примет этот жест, учитывая все дерьмо, что между ними случилось за эти несколько дней. Но, так или иначе, он все-таки подносит трубочку к губам Джей Ти.  
\- Пей. Давай, попей.  
Сэнборн сначала упрямо продолжает пялиться в прицел, и только пару секунд спустя открывает пересохший рот. Он не чувствует губами трубочки, но когда рот наполняется теплой сладковатой водой, смывая скрипящий на зубах песок, он чувствует такой прилив благодарности к Джеймсу, что готов его задушить. В объятиях. Он на пару секунд прикрывает глаза от удовольствия, Уильям упирается шлемом ему в плечо, придерживая пакетик с соком, потом отползает и отбрасывает за спину пустую упаковку.  
\- Что-то тихо слишком.  
\- Ага… не нравится мне это.  
\- Эй, Уил! - кричит Элдридж.  
\- Да?  
\- Вижу движение на мосту, прямо у тебя за спиной! Прямо на рельсах!  
\- Ну, так разберись с этим.  
\- Так мне что, стрелять?  
\- Это уже тебе решать.  
В ответ раздается автоматная очередь.

Огромное, неестественно красное, солнце медленно ползет за горизонт.  
\- Эй, Сэнборн.  
Джей Ти еле вертит головой. Джеймс выглядит, как молью побитый и присыпанный тальком. Похоже, еще немного, и он вырубится.  
\- Кажется, мы тут закончили.  
Джеймс просто смотрит на него, молчит, но это молчание такое уютное, что на мгновение Сэнборну кажется, что он готов извиниться. Просто так или за не самые приятные мысли по отношению к командиру. Он, не спеша, с вкусным хрустом, ведет затекшими плечами и только кивает в ответ. 

***

 

Сэнборн и Джеймс стоят лицом друг к другу, тяжело дыша. Они такие потные, что можно выжимать.  
\- Готов? - Джеймса шатает во все стороны, он в стельку пьян.  
\- Да… - Сэнборн вместо кивка болтает головой - недалеко ушел от командира.  
От удара он отшатывается назад и падает на задницу. Уил возвышается над ним, немного нахмурившись. Он хорошо выглядит, - замечает Джей Ти. Ярость для мужчины - своего рода витамин.  
\- Теперь квиты.  
По комнате рваными полосками витает сигаретный дым, на столе пепельница, похожая на ежа, две пустые бутылки скотча и третья початая.  
\- Сейчас вернусь, мне отлить надо, - говорит Сэнборн и вываливается через дверь на улицу.  
\- Оуэн, еще по одной… Это приказ, бля!  
\- Так точно, сэр, сержант Джеймс, сэр! С людьми вы нихера общаться не умеете, сэр, но боец из вас отличный, сэр! Дайте кружку!  
Джеймс делает шаг в сторону, будто реальность вдруг резко пошла под откос, салютует виски:  
\- Ты хорошо проявил себя в бою сегодня.  
\- Страшно было, - отвечает невнятно такой же пьяный Элдридж. Парня вообще быстро убрало, но он мужественно шатается и пьет дальше.  
\- Все мы чего-то боимся. Ты молодец, хорошо держался, - Элдридж рад это слышать.  
В следующий момент заваливается Сэнборн, умышленно нарушая этот обмен комплиментами. Его взгляд падает на ящик с каким-то барахлом рядом с кроватью, и он, кажется, намерен провести ревизию.  
\- А это еще что за хрень? У Уила тут, оказывается, целые залежи… А я думал, у него никакого имущества нет… Давай и посмотрим, что там такое.  
Джеймс разливает виски, потом видит, как Сэнборн достает фотографию.  
\- А это кто?  
\- Это мой сын. Такой же крутой чувак, как его старик.  
Сэнборн улыбается, глядя на мелкого, но потом немного наклоняет голову и спрашивает:  
\- Хочешь сказать, что женат?  
У Джеймса лицо мгновенно вытягивается, не надо быть супер умным, чтобы понять, насколько ему неприятна эта тема. Так же неприятна, как Сэнборну все это выслушивать. Разговоры о личном - не их сильная сторона. Но раз сержант сам спросил...  
\- Ну, у меня типа подружка была. Она залетела, и мы поженились. А потом разошлись… Или это только я думал, что мы разошлись. Она до сих пор в нашем доме живет и говорит, что мы все еще вместе. Так что, хер его знает, как ее назвать...  
\- Дурой? - подсказывает Сэнборн. - Умная с тобой бы точно не связалась.  
\- Эй! - Джеймс пинает стол. - Нифига она не дура, просто верность хранит... Ну, а вы что? Подружки есть? Или еще кто?  
\- Вот у меня подружка просто свихнулась на детях, - мотает головой Сэнборн. - Ни о чем другом говорить не желает.  
\- И че ты теряешься? Залей ее спермой. Ты че, трусишь? Обрадуй подружку, она ж детей любит.  
\- Не, я к этому еще не готов, - отвечает Сэнборн, ковыряясь в ящике. - Как только, так сразу. Но не сейчас… Опа, а это еще что?  
\- Компоненты взрывных устройств. Разные части, я по ним почерк взрывников изучаю.  
\- Это понятно, но что они у тебя под кроватью делают?  
\- Ну, вот этот - из той горящей машины. Называется "кнопка мертвеца", хорошая штука. А вот это с нашего первого совместного выезда. Тут в коробке еще полно всякого хлама, из-за которого я мог сдохнуть.  
Сэнборн слушает это и смотрит на Джеймса, почти как на буйного сумасшедшего. Ему не понять всей этой херни. Не то, чтобы он верил во всякую чушь, типа энергетики вещей, просто сам факт этих смертоносных трофеев не укладывается в его пьяной голове. Они не какие-нибудь оголтелые индейцы, чтобы отрезать у врагов уши и делать из них ожерелья.  
Элдридж с детским любопытством на лице рассматривает детали. Он вообще очарован этой одержимостью своего командира.  
\- А это откуда?  
\- Это мое обручальное кольцо. Я же говорю - хлам, из-за которого чуть не сдох.  
Наверно, смешно. Но никто не смеется.  
\- Интересно ведь, правда? Держать в руках хреновину, которая могла тебя убить.  
\- Херня это все. Такой хлам в любом магазине радиотоваров купить можно.  
Джеймс только пожимает плечами.  
\- Я думаю, что это интересно, - кивает Элдридж.  
\- Вот и я так считаю.  
“Единственная причина, по которой ты ему нравишься - ты ведешь себя, как его сучка, вечно носишься с ним, а он и рад”, - вертится на языке у Сэнборна, но он молчит. Ловит на себе насмешливый взгляд Джеймса, как будто всю эту тираду он только что вслух сказал. Уильям улыбается ему, и Джей Ти разрывается между желанием начистить ему как следует табло и желанием...  
\- А я думаю, что ты ударил меня сильнее, чем я тебя, - Сэнборн поднимается с места. - Так что вставай, козел, щас я тебе врежу.  
\- Да-да, он прав! - подначивает Элдридж.  
\- Вставай! - Сэнборн тянет за руку Джеймса и шлепает по заднице, отправляя в другой угол комнаты. Тот посмеивается с сигаретой во рту.  
\- Погодите, нам хоть какие-то правила нужны. Сэнборн, по морде не бить.  
\- Сержант Джеймс, снимай майку. Сию секунду, сэр!  
Уильям стягивает ее через голову, и Оуэн садится перед ним на корточки, рисует “яблочко” на животе, немного тормозит, увидев шрамы.  
\- А это что за нах?  
\- Это меня мама в детстве уронила.  
\- А выглядит как осколочное ранение.  
\- Заканчивай там, Элдридж! - Сэнборн утирает пот со лба, разминается, размахивает руками, его как будто лихорадит.  
\- Круг большой, не промахнешься.  
Сэнборн подходит ближе, и Уильям опять одаривает его своей ухмылкой, которая для Джей Ти, что красная тряпка для быка. Сэнборн бьет командира, и тот сгибается пополам, ржет, что аж слезы из глаз. То ли от боли, то ли от смеха.  
\- Че, понравилось?  
\- И это все, что ты можешь?  
\- А ты покажи, что можешь лучше.  
“Пиздец котенку”, - как говорил отец. Джеймс бьет его по лицу, затем обхватывает одной рукой за шею и бьет еще раз, под дых. Сэнборну выбивает весь воздух из легких; согнувшись от судороги, он сначала просто висит в руках у Джеймса, потом отшатывается и падает на спину, Джеймс вместе с ним. Джей Ти кашляет, держась за живот.  
\- Кажется, кому-то больно, - оповещает Джеймс, сидя на Сэнборне верхом.  
\- Вроде да… - Элдридж выглядит потерянным. Все это время он тихо стоял в сторонке: подобные игрища не для него.  
Джеймс помогает Джей Ти подняться на ноги, но, едва тот приобретает сомнительное равновесие, налетает на него и снова сбивает на пол. Уильям мгновенно меняется в лице, вырывается вперед так стремительно, что, кажется, может убить.  
\- А теперь ты че сделаешь? - Джеймс, как безумный, от его взгляда сводит поджилки.  
Он легко хлопает Сэнборна по лицу, очерчивая щеку большим пальцем, и тот под ним начинает неистово брыкаться.  
\- Слезь с меня!  
\- Что, Санборн, нихуя сделать не можешь? - ржет Джеймс, не давая ему двигаться.  
\- Слезь с меня, твою мать!  
\- Горячий мужчина попался, просто дикий! - Уил седлает его, как быка, орет “вухуу!”, и все это явно его забавляет, в отличие от того, на ком он сидит. - Да, Сэнборн, нихуя ты сделать не можешь.  
\- Урод, бля, отпусти! - Сэнборн, не думая, выхватывает нож и приставляет лезвием к горлу Джеймса. Тот вмиг замолкает, но так и продолжает на нем сидеть.  
Элдридж молчит. Дурацкая ситуация. Дурацкая шутка. Как дурацкая детская игра, в ходе которой все веселье заканчивается чьей-нибудь травмой.  
Джеймс наклоняется ниже, обхватывает его кисть с зажатым в ней ножом своей, прижимает лезвие. То ли фиксируя, то ли показывая в очередной раз, какой он бесстрашный засранец. Еще немного, и будет порез. Тем не менее, Сэнборн не двигается, не пытается его сбросить с себя, вообще понимает, что практически цепляется за Джеймса, одной рукой обхватив его за бедро. Они пристально смотрят друг на друга, и Джей Ти не видит этой чертовой улыбки. Уильям серьезен, и если это вызов, то Сэнборн его просрал.  
Почему ты, мать твою, не улыбаешься?  
\- Ну что ты, шуток не понимаешь? - Джеймс, наконец, хмыкает, хлопает его ладонью по лбу, отклоняется назад и садится ему прямо на промежность.  
У Сэнборна в глазах паника, но Уил не подает виду. Никак не комментирует то, что он чувствует задницей.  
\- Ты мужик, Сэнборн. Реальный мужик, - он снова треплет его по плечу. - Оуэн, налей мужику выпить.

Через пару часов Сэнборн не может ходить. У него есть автопилот, и неплохой, но после четвертой бутылки, чудом завалявшейся в шкафу, отказывает совсем все. Его куда-то волокут. Джей Ти знает, что слева идет Уил. Он хочет предложить ему в ящик с деталями от бомб положить бутылку скотча. По-любому.  
Ночью ветер дует сильнее, поднимая песок. Снаружи относительно светло из-за безоблачного неба и полной луны.  
\- Отсюда его сам дотащишь? - спрашивает Элдридж.  
\- Да, дотащу, - кряхтит Джеймс, согнувшись под весом сержанта.  
\- Тогда до завтра, - Эдридж хлопает Сэнборна по спине. Тот вздыхает с закрытыми глазами.  
\- Ага. Пошли, здоровяк, - на счастье Джеймса, они уже близко. - Это сколько ж надо жрать, чтобы так весить… Ступеньки, братан. Не споткнись. Давай, заходи. По ступенькам, по ступенькам…

Сэнборн живет не один, в комнате еще три кровати, но, похоже, не они одни сегодня решили развеяться. Внутри барака пусто. Джеймс затаскивает сержанта внутрь и укладывает на узкую койку. На самом деле, он просто прикидывает, что тело полетит в нужном направлении, и сбрасывает с себя Сэнборна, как ему кажется, прямо над его постелью.  
Ему везет, и Джей Ти падает головой на подушку. Из заднего кармана у него вылетает белый конверт. Джеймс поднимает его, смотрит, что внутри, и звучно выдыхает.  
Потом кладет на прикроватный столик.  
\- Отдыхай, - говорит он.  
\- Джеймс? - бубнит Сэнборн, не открывая глаз. - Как думаешь, у меня хватит яиц работать в бронекостюме?  
Уильям не ожидает такого вопроса. Он опускает взгляд и хмыкает.  
\- Конечно. Спи спокойно, воин.

***

 

Следующим утром Сэнборн просыпается от болезненно яркого солнца. Он жмурится, пытаясь сглотнуть вязкую слюну, но во рту суше, чем на просторах этой сраной страны.  
Его взгляд падает на конверт с жетонами Мэтью, который лежит на столе.  
Немного позже этим же днем он идет в отдел по вопросам похоронного дела, где хранятся личные вещи погибших солдат. Это большая комната, заставленная белыми коробками. Если не брать в счет таблички с названием отдела, то ее можно принять за арт-инсталляцию.  
У входа за столом сидит солдат в очках. Он отрывается от своих бумажек, только когда Сэнборн подходит вплотную к нему.  
\- Чем могу помочь? - спрашивает он.  
\- Эмм, - Джей Ти медлит, не зная, как сказать. Внезапно становится очень трудно говорить. В горле ком. - У меня есть кое-что.  
\- Прах?  
\- Нет.  
\- Личные вещи?  
Сэнборн кивает, опуская взгляд. Пошарив в заднем кармане, достает белый конверт.  
Вытаскивает оттуда жетоны Томпсона. Парень смотрит на него поверх очков.  
Джей Ти мнет конверт, в другой руке крепко сжимая цепочку. Конверт падает на пол.  
\- Имя.  
\- Сержант Томпсон. Мэтт. Саперный батальон. Второй взвод.  
\- Так, сейчас посмотрим, - солдат листает журнал. - Номер 338, третий проход, дальше по коридору. Я провожу.  
Они идут вдоль этих рядов, и чем ближе подходят к коробке с вещами Томпсона, тем хуже чувствует себя Сэнборн. Ноги наливаются тяжестью, ладони потеют.  
Солдат открывает коробку. Внутри сапоги, стопка одежды, шлем, фотографии в целлофановом пакете, книги. Остатки жизни.  
\- Ну, вот, - тихо говорит парень, замечая немного растерянный взгляд Сэнборна. - Вы его знали?  
\- Да, - говорит Джей Ти, аккуратно кладет жетоны поверх остальных вещей. - Он был моим командиром.  
\- Мне очень жаль.

Когда они возвращаются к столу, Сэнборн оборачивается, и парень протягивает ему ладонь. Джей Ти крепко ее пожимает.  
\- Спасибо.  
Парень не знает, что сказать, не понимает, за что его благодарят, так что просто криво улыбается. Сэнборн смотрит на мятый конверт на полу.  
Он поднимает его и засовывает обратно в карман.

До смены 2-й роты осталось семнадцать дней.

***

 

Сэнборн нервно оглядывает трущобы. С самого утра его мучает предчувствие беды, но он упорно прогоняет дурные мысли, пытаясь сосредоточиться на работе.  
Вдалеке шагает Джеймс - пять метров до стиральной машинки, одиноко стоящей посреди тротуара.  
\- Слышу тиканье, - говорит по рации Уил, хохотнув.  
Он цепляет длинной палкой ручку и открывает дверцу. Внутри пусто.  
Потом подходит ближе и видит, что таймер стоит на тридцати минутах. Наклоняет голову, прислушиваясь.  
\- Проверь сзади, - советует Сэнборн.  
Джеймс обходит машинку и снимает заднюю панель. Там просто моток проводов, ничего особенного. Он прослеживает их рукой, пожимает плечами, потом возвращается к таймеру и аккуратно берет за тумблер.  
\- Уил, осторожно.  
Он медленно крутит его по направлению к нулю.  
Дзынь.  
\- Эй, Сэнборн.  
\- В чем дело?  
\- Снаряжай робота своими труселями, кажется, какой-то долбоеб выкинул отличную стиралку.  
\- Принято, - хмыкает Джей Ти. С конца улицы вдруг раздаются крики солдат. - Давай назад, сержант, там какая-то движуха.  
Джеймс возвращается, обливаясь потом от невыносимой жары. Сэнборн помогает ему снять шлем, когда к ним подходят двое солдат.  
Вдалеке снова кто-то орет, в том числе и на арабском.  
“Не двигайся! Еще шаг сделаешь, и мы тебя пристрелим!”  
“Стой спокойно!”  
“Уберите оттуда переводчика!”

\- Что тут происходит? - Джеймс оглядывается по сторонам.  
\- Он пришел на блокпост, говорит, на него бомбу надели. И, типа, она в любой момент может рвануть. Умоляет снять ее с него.  
\- Понятно.  
\- Он хороший человек! - орет переводчик.  
\- Хороший человек?! - передразнивает кто-то из солдат. - Да у него бомба на груди висит, бля!  
\- Это подстава, - Сэнборн наклоняется ближе, пытаясь поймать взгляд Джеймса, но тот пристально смотрит на смертника. - Просто пытается подманить нас поближе.  
\- Сейчас разберемся, - куда-то в пространство говорит тот.  
Дорога оцеплена солдатами со всех сторон. Посередине стоит мужчина в новом черном костюме и белой рубашке навыпуск, с поднятыми над головой руками. С крыш домов за ними наблюдает множество местных. Там и дети есть.  
\- Ладно, - Джеймс поворачивается к переводчику в черной лыжной маске. - Скажи ему медленно расстегнуть рубашку и показать, что у него там.  
Мужчина кричит на арабском, и смертник медленно расстегивает пиджак, затем рубашку.  
\- Медленно, мед-лен-но.  
Араб раскрывает полы одежды, и под ними жилет, в который вшито несколько блоков взрывчатки.  
\- О господи, - Джеймс поворачивается. - Сержант, быстро организуй мне тут периметр в семьдесят пять метров.  
\- Семьдесят пять метров, поставить периметр! - орет сержант, и люди быстро отходят назад.  
Джеймс снова обращается к переводчику.  
\- Скажи ему опуститься на колени и поднять руки, мне нужно взглянуть на бомбу.  
\- МЕДЛЕННО! На землю!  
\- Дай рацию.  
\- Может, просто его пристрелим? - спрашивает сержант.  
\- Нет.  
\- Он семейный человек, хороший человек! Мы должны ему помочь!  
\- Слушай, ты бы тоже отошел к остальным! Назад отойди! Без тебя разберемся.

Джеймс поворачивается к Сэнборну, и это выражение просто на миллион долларов. Сэнборн внимательно разглядывает его лицо.  
\- Слушай, я знаю, что у нас были разногласия, - между бровей залегла складка, такое чувство, что ему говорить больно. - С Элдриджем была лажа, прошлого не вернуть. Но это, - он поджимает губы, - это верная смерть, понимаешь?  
Уильям просто смотрит на него, спокойно, прямо в глаза. Как будто ребенка уговаривает. Он не понимает, чего Джей Ти так разволновался.  
\- Их поэтому террористами-смертниками и называют, так ведь? Давай лучше делом займемся.  
\- Он говорит, что бомба с таймером, пожалуйста, быстрее!  
Сэнборн неохотно протягивает Джеймсу шлем, помогает надеть и закрыть стекло, не замечая, что ведет себя один в один, как с Томпсоном. Отдает ему рацию и застегивает воротник у куртки.  
\- Все в порядке? - спрашивает он, хлопнув по плечу.  
\- Да.  
\- Давай, увидимся.  
\- Я пошел, а ты снайперов высматривай.  
Джеймс вертит пальцем, очерчивая периметр в воздухе, и направляется к смертнику. В руке пистолет. Солдаты вокруг разгоняют прохожих.  
Когда он подходит к арабу, тот ему улыбается.  
\- Руки подними! - отчетливо говорит Уил, направляя на него пистолет.  
“Он говорит, что у него семья. Пожалуйста, помоги!” - кричит переводчик по рации.  
\- Слушай, - честно говорит Уил, - мне будет гораздо легче возиться с бомбой, если ты будешь мертв. Понимаешь?  
Араб умоляюще смотрит на него, что-то говорит.  
\- Что он говорит?  
“Он говорит, что не хочет умирать, у него семья, просит снять бомбу!”  
\- Пусть уберет руки за голову, иначе я его пристрелю, - араб остается неподвижен. - Скажи ему, чтобы руки на голову положил, или я его пристрелю! - Джеймс подходит вплотную, чтобы рация была рядом с головой араба, при этом дуло пистолета смотрит мужчине прямо в лоб, и это, мягко говоря, того нервирует. - На, слушай. Понимаешь, да? Вот и хорошо.  
Араб быстро кивает, убирает руки за голову и сцепляет их в замок. Джеймс присаживается на колени рядом с ним, кладет на землю рацию и пистолет. Он осматривает бомбу, перебирая провода.  
\- Что у тебя тут?  
“У него четверо детей”, - говорит переводчик.  
\- Еб твою мать… - дешевые часы Casio показывают обратный отсчет. - Сэнборн, тут таймер и дохрена проводов. Мне, по ходу, помощь понадобится.  
\- Понял тебя, говори, что нужно.  
\- Тащи болторез и побыстрее, - он обходит мужчину, рассматривая жилет. - Если за две минуты не управишься, нам пиздец.  
\- Принято, буду через тридцать секунд.  
Сэнборн бежит к грузовику; достав болторез, бежит обратно. Винтовка болтается на плече.  
“Он говорит “пожалуйста, у меня семья”.  
\- Знаю я, знаю, - жилет закреплен металлическими скобами, и те на замках. Джеймс трогает каждый под монотонный бубнеж араба, которого просто колотит от страха. - Ты только... Все будет хорошо, окей? - Джеймс кладет ладонь мужчине на затылок.  
“Он говорит “не бросай меня”.  
Подбегает Сэнборн. Они меняются: Джей Ти отдает Уилу болторез, сам забирает пистолет и берет араба на мушку.  
\- А я думал, ты прикалываешься.  
\- Ни в коем разе.  
\- Ну и ну.  
\- Черт, это ж легированная сталь!  
\- Угу… - Джеймс пытается разрезать металл скоб, но ничего не выходит. Араб начинает плакать.  
\- Сколько времени осталось ?  
\- Две минуты.  
\- Блядь...  
\- Тут не кусачки, а сварочный аппарат нужен.  
\- У нас в джипе никаких, бля, сварочных аппаратов нет! Он, считай, уже покойник! - орет Сэнборн.  
\- Ладно, дай подумать, дай подумать… - Джеймс перебирает пальцами, обходит араба со спины. - Все в порядке, все в полном порядке. Попробую разрезать наспинные замки. Времени нет, Сэнборн, времени не хватает! Мне только вот эти замки снять нужно...  
\- У нас полторы минуты осталось, надо уходить! - Джей Ти пытается увести Уила, но тот сбрасывает его руку.  
\- Ты уходи, я догоню!  
\- Уил, пошли!  
\- Тебе же сказано - отходи, я сразу за тобой!  
\- Он покойник, Джеймс, уходим!  
\- Сэнборн, тебе что было сказано? Я в бронекостюме, отходи! - орет Джеймс. - Сэнборн, у тебя сорок пять секунд, понимаешь?! Сорок пять секунд, отходи!  
\- Уил, не валяй дурака! Ты над мертвецом работаешь!  
\- Съебывай!  
\- Всем назад, быстро!!! - Сэнборн срывается с места, размахивая рукой.  
Солдаты тут же рассредотачиваются по укрытиям.  
Джеймс пытается перекусить болторезом замки. Металл под резцами лопается, и один замок слетает.  
\- Один срезал! - это маленькая победа, но Джеймс поднимает пиджак, и там еще пять таких же.  
Он роняет болторез, встает на колени перед арабом, смотрит на него.  
\- Не могу, понимаешь? Слишком много замков, я не успеваю! Я не могу ее с тебя снять. Прости меня, понимаешь? Прости, я не могу. Прости, слышишь меня? Прости!  
Араб цепляется за его предплечья.  
“Пожалуйста, помоги мне”.  
\- Всем в укрытие!  
“Нет, нет!”  
Уил сбрасывает его руку.  
\- Прости!  
Таймер показывает тридцать секунд.  
Уил поднимается и бежит вслед за Сэнборном. В костюме он еле двигается, изо всех сил передвигая ноги. Так быстро, как только может.  
Сэнборн слышит, как шаркают сапоги Джеймса позади, и поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть.  
Уильям бежит следом. Он рядом. Успел.

Когда раздается взрыв, Джеймса отбрасывает в сторону ударной волной, шрапнелью, камнями и мусором.

Гул и дым после взрыва рассеивается быстро. Сэнборн поднимается на ноги, сердце колотится в груди, как сумасшедшее.

\- Джеймс! ДЖЕЙМС!

***

 

Через пустынную дорогу тянутся длинные вечерние тени от небольших одноэтажных домиков. В машине тихо бренчит мягкая игрушка, подвешенная за ремешок. За рулем Уильям. Сэнборн сидит на пассажирском сидении, весь в пыли и грязи. За все время, что они едут обратно в лагерь, Джей Ти не сказал ни слова.  
Уильям незаметно за ним наблюдает и, наконец, решается спросить.  
\- Ты в порядке?  
\- Нет, - тихо говорит Джей Ти. - Ненавижу это ебучее место.  
Сэнборн смотрит в окно на безрадостный пейзаж, на иракских детей, которые бегут за хамви, бросают в них камни.  
\- Все будет нормально, - Джеймс протягивает ему бутылку Gatorade. - На, попей.  
\- Я не готов умирать, Джеймс.  
\- Успокойся, братишка. Ты не умрешь здесь.  
\- Еще бы пять сантиметров, и хана, - Джей Ти неосознанно касается своей шеи дрожащими пальцами. - Осколок бы попал в горло, и я бы здесь подох. Истек кровью на песке, как свинья. И всем бы было похуй. Кроме родителей, конечно, но они не в счет. И все… У меня даже сына нет.  
\- На это у тебя еще уйма времени, - мягко говорит Уил.  
\- Нет, - Сэнборн качает головой; слезы заволокли ему глаза, он выглядит полностью разбитым. - С меня хватит. Я хочу сына. Хочу ребенка, Уил…

Они какое-то время едут в тишине, потом Джей Ти смотрит на Уильяма, будто впервые его видит.  
\- Зачем ты это делаешь? Зачем ты так рискуешь?  
\- Хрен его знает. Как-то над этим не задумывался...  
\- Но ты же понимаешь, что каждый раз, это или жизнь, или смерть. Каждый раз, когда ты напяливаешь бронекостюм, каждый раз, когда мы выезжаем на задание, ты играешь в орлянку. Ты сам-то понимаешь, нет?  
\- Да, - тихо отвечает Уильям, но, кажется, он не уверен в том, что говорит. - То есть да, понимаю. Но не знаю, почему. Ты знаешь, Джей Ти, почему я такой, какой есть?  
\- Нет, Уил. Нет, я не знаю.

Конвой преодолевает две трети маршрута, но они до сих пор далеко от “Виктории”. Дорога, местами покореженная, полная ям и ухабов бетонка, медленно ползет под капот. Песок волнами накатывает на лобовое стекло. Джей Ти старается не смотреть по сторонам - они стоят в пробке, и местные беззастенчиво буравят их взглядом.  
\- Эта пробка начинает меня бесить, - бормочет Уил.  
\- Где мы вообще?  
\- Я знаю, где я, - в никуда говорит Джеймс. - Но я запутался.

До смены 2-й роты остается два дня.

***

 

В дверь звонят. Это Сэнборн.  
\- Рада тебя видеть, - Конни обнимает его, пропускает внутрь. - Может, хоть тебя он послушает.  
“Знаешь, у них там совсем нет саперов”. Сэнборн пытается не выдать ничем жалости к женщине, которая спустя столько лет борется с неизбежным.  
\- Да уж, конечно, - хмыкает Джей Ти, снимая куртку.

У Джеймсов небольшой дружеский барбекю-вечер. На заднем дворе еще пять человек сидят за столом, обсуждают что-то, смеются. Уил стоит у гриля в фартуке, переворачивает мясо. В одной руке пиво.

В течение вечера Джей Ти удается выхватить Уила для личной беседы. Он незаметно подкатывает сзади, встает рядом, делая вид, что тоже наблюдает за мясом. Для них такого рода разговоры - до сих пор слабое место. Сэнборн даже не знает, с какой стороны начать, в итоге выкладывает все, как на духу.  
\- Что с тобой не так? - он заглядывает в лицо Уилу, тот сознательно избегает его взгляда, делает несколько глотков. - У тебя семья, ребенок… охуенные бургеры.  
\- Я знаю, что это ненормально, - он, наконец, поворачивает голову и теперь сам спрашивает. - Ну а как тебе жизнь на гражданке?  
Сэнборн поднимает руку, показывая обручальное кольцо.  
\- Двигаюсь в нужном направлении, - говорит он, улыбаясь. - Но я думал, мы о тебе говорим.  
\- Только что поговорили, Джей Ти.

***

 

Джеймс ждет автобус на остановке. Он один, снова бритый почти под ноль, в камуфляже. Рядом с ним на асфальте лежит спортивная сумка, та самая, с которой он вернулся из Ирака.  
Раннее утро в Мемфисе, штат Теннесси. Вокруг почти никого, большинство жителей просто спит в своих кроватях. Солнце не вылезло из-за домов, и морозный осенний воздух вырывается изо рта маленькими клубами пара.  
Вдалеке показывается автобус. Джеймс зачем-то прикуривает сигарету, потом оборачивается на звук подъехавшего сзади пикапа Шевроле.  
Сэнборн открывает окно пассажирского сиденья.  
\- Заблудился, сержант? - спрашивает Уильям.  
\- Садись, пока я не передумал.  
Уильям выкидывает сигарету в урну и залезает в машину. Джей Ти улыбается, протягивает руку к Уилу и трогает короткий ежик волос.  
\- Не мог допустить, чтобы ты сунулся в общественный транспорт, - говорит он, поглаживая большим пальцем его затылок. - Наверняка бы застрелил водителя, если бы он ехал недостаточно быстро.

Если сапер теряет осторожность, надо увольняться. Самоуверенность - его главный враг.  
Останешься там - погибнешь. Сэнборн не говорит больше ничего, пока везет Джеймса до аэропорта. На прощание они обнимаются, Джей Ти притягивает к себе бритую голову, целует в макушку.

До конца смены роты Дельта остается 365 дней.


End file.
